The complement system is involved in progression of autoinflammatory diseases. Current treatments for such diseases involve inhibitors that block specific inflammation pathways, which often lead to systemic immunosuppression and susceptibility to infections. Targeting therapeutics to specific sites of inflammation holds promise for more efficient treatment, since lower concentration of drug would be required to achieve similar level of activity, and inflammation pathways would not be inhibited systemically, resulting in reduced immunosuppression.